


My Best Friend

by Janethejelly678



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethejelly678/pseuds/Janethejelly678
Summary: It has been five years since that car accident. The doctors have all made it clear that Hayden is officially a dead man. But- what if it was all a lie? What if he was alive?How was she going to introduce him to Adrian? Or the other way around? Oh no...
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's time.

_Who was that_? Ella grasped her pyjamas tighter as she slowly made her way to the door. She had silently hoped that Adrian would be home by now. It wasn't Adrian out there though- It was- **_Oh my god_**. Ella fell right onto the ground and screamed. "Shh! Ellie. Are you insane? The last thing I want is my client to think that I am stalking him. Here, get up." Hayden warned before grasping her waist and lifting her up. "Y-you're _alive_." Ella said, realising that he was real. "Yes. I am." Hayden confirmed with a usual stern look on his face. Hayden isn't a type of guy to smile, but when he does, it takes him a long time to get the damn grin out of his face.

"The doctors- They-" Ella was confused. "I told them to- Paid them to, actually. I needed you to stay away from me for 5 years." Hayden said, sighing hard. "Why?" Ella couldn't say anything else. "I was on debt and- I needed you to be safe. Since I paid my debt with that man- " Ella was not having it. "It takes you five years to clear a debt? I could've help! You are just gonna kick _me_ out of your life? Huh?" Ella snapped. Hayden placed an arm around her shoulders, "I have known you ever since I was born! And you were never like this. You are always so well put-" Hayden shut her mouth by only one sentence, " _One billion and fifteen hundred dollars_." 

"What?" Ella was shocked. _That much? What was Hayden doing with that amount of mon_ ey? "The man threatened to kill you. I was mad. But he had men. So, I was outnumbered. Until, I started my own company and- I- I remembered that your dream has always been to help the kids that have no love. The poor with no family." Hayden sighed. Ella couldn't stay mad at him. Hayden is like a soulmate to her. Born in the same day, same time, same year- Not just that, the could feel each other's thoughts. "Oh, Hayden." That's all she could make out that time... Hayden. Hayden pulled her close. She sobbed. She could feel Hayden's tears rolling down his cheeks too. "I can't believe I am with you right now... I can't believe it." Hayden whispered onto her ear. Ella smiled sadly. It has been so long. 

" _What is this_?" Adrian. Oh no. She has completely forgotten about him. Hayden wiped his tears just in time before Adrian could see him. "Good morning." Hayden greeted casually with a stern look on his face, again. "Pardon me, but- You were touching my girlfriend and now-" Hayden's eyes widen. " _Your_ girlfriend? Excuse me?" Hayden asked in disbelief. Adrian stormed in between them and held Ella close to his chest. "Don't." Hayden warned. Eyes darkening. Daring him. And Adrian did it. Kissing Ella in front of him. Ella couldn't fight back. It was all her fault. "LET HER GO." Hayden shouted at him. Adrian ignored him, pulled away and gave the sweetest smile to Ella. Ella couldn't return it, she was scared. 

"I can't believe I am having a client like you. Imagine what the world would think if a man like _you_ would try to steal my-" Adrian argued. "And imagine what the world would think if two CEOs are fighting over one woman. Do you want to ruin her life?" Hayden said, remaining calm as ever. Ella is scared. _It's all my fault_. "You have no right to talk." Adrian said through gritted teeth.

"And you have no right to touch _my_ lady." Oh no. He is going to find out.

"Adrian. Let's go. Please." Ella begged, tugging his shirt. Adrian looked back at her, gaze softening. "Princess, let me just deal with him first." Hayden's eyes widen at what called me. _Oh no_ , _this is only getting worse_.

"I will explain! Adrian, please." Adrian looked back at her again. Sighing. "Alright."

"Adrian, that is Hayden. My best friend. My- Ex."

_"I am not your ex-_ We did not break, I _swear._ I still have the ring. The promise ring I gave you 10 years ago? When we were 11. During your last day in the hospital." _He remembered._

"I- Hayden, this is Adrian. My boyfriend." 

Hayden was shocked. "How about what you promised? You said you'd marry me when we grow up-"

"We were young. I didn't quite mean it. It has been 10 years. And 5 years since- Forget it."

"I took it _seriously_." Hayden was desperate. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think about this? I am gonna give out a Part 2. Please vote to the man of Ella's life. LOL.


	2. The last choice is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella is about to make her choice- Adrian or Hayden.

"You faked your death on me for 5 years- do you expect me to live forever alone? Single? That is so selfish of you!" Ella said in disbelief. Hayden said nothing, with his eyebrows twitched together- Ella can tell that he was overwhelmed. "But you-" Hayden tried to speak but found himself at loss of words, again. "We could still be friends, best friends." Ella comforted. Adrian sighed. "You pick Ella." Adrian finally spoke. Ella was confused as she turned around to face Adrian- face to face.

"Who do you really want?" Adrian said in a soft tone. Ella was at loss of words. Adrian or Hayden? 

The man who had always saved his biggest grin just for her or the man that loved her in a special way? No, this is way too hard. Still, she knows what's the right thing to do. She knows which man needs her the most. She knows who made her smile just by a little laugh. She knows it. 

"Adrian."


End file.
